1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having programable read only memory cells for a specific mode, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a programable read only memory (PROM) for bringing the semiconductor device to a specific mode in accordance with the contents of the PROM.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to bring a semiconductor device to a specific mode, a high potential signal at a level higher than a normal potential signal is applied to a pad of the semiconductor device. The high potential signal is generated by additional special equipment, such as a high potential generator, during manufacture, and thus the semiconductor device is only brought to the specific mode during the manufacture of the semiconductor device, and therefore, the semiconductor device should not be brought to the specific mode while a user is operating the semiconductor device at the normal potential.
Note, problems such as burn-in occur, and further, the manufacturer must provide additional equipment to apply the above described high potential signal to the pad of the semiconductor device for bringing the semiconductor device to the specific mode. These problems in the related art will be later explained in detail.